A New Person
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: A huge fan of the Secret Saturdays series was taken from her world and was bought into their world so she can help them with stuff. I suck at summaries so please don't judge me


A New Person

A huge fan of the Secret Saturday was taken from her world and was brought into their world so she can help with stuff. I suck at summaries so please don't judge me

Chapter One

The Arrival

"Doc Drew, aren't you guys supposed to be getting a new member in your house somewhere this week in this month?" asked Arthur Beeman who was sitting down in a chair.

"yeah." said Maboul

The other "secret" scientists who were all sitting down also looking up at Drew and Doc Saturday who were the only ones standing up.

They were sitting in the controls room for a meeting/

"she arrived two days ago in the morning." said Drew Saturday.

"where is she at now?" asked Miranda Grey.

"she's in the living room with Doyle, Abby, Nina, Kyle, Nova and the young ones watching a movie that's hers." said Doc Saturday.

"let's go see her then." said Odele.

They all got up from their seats, lifted the controls room, went into the living room and they all saw Doyle Blackwell, Kyle, Bilius Potter, Dan Moto, Luicfur Saturday, Zak Saturday, Daniel Saturday, Francis and Fiskerton were sitting on the floor while Zona Saturday, Dawn Saturday, Abby Grey, Nina, Celala, Lexi Saturday, Alina, Nova, Minnie Evans, Mirinva Grayfield and Wadi were sitting on the couch watching a movie called Atlantis: The Lost Empire and Komodo and Zon were sleeping.

Komodo was sleeping next to Zak and Zon was sleeping next to Doyle.

"where's Milyn at?" asked Drew

Zak Saturday looked up to his parents and pointed outside the window, they saw the king of Kumari Kandam: Ulraj standing outside next to a long brown haired girl talking to her then they noticed that the girl was crying and Ulraj gave her a hug.

Then they saw Ulraj give a bow to her, walked away and come back inside.

"what's wrong with Milyn?' asked Doc looking at Milyn through the glass door who was outside still.

Milyn was holding her left arm with her right arm and was learning on the glass window.

"oh, she told me that she got a phone call from her father an hour ago that her only nephew had passed away." said Ulraj

"how awful." said Cassandra Grayfield.

"yes." said Mathias.

"she told me also that she wants no one to bother her for awhile." said Ulraj

"o.k." said Francis.

Then Komodo woke up and went outside to greet Milyn.

Komodo stick his tongue out at Milyn as he greeted her.

They saw Milyn just stare at Komodo then dropped to her knees and started hugging Komodo.

"what about Komodo?" whined Zak.

"Komodo is a cryptid, Zak." said David Bara.

"what if Kur wants to talk to her?" asked Zak.

"Milyn doesn't know Kur that well, Zak." said Dr. Lawson

"if he is possessing you, Zak." said Epsilon

"when is he going to possess you again?" asked Abby Grey which caused the children to get up from their sitting spots and hide behind the adults.

"don't know." said Zak.

"ask Lexi, she has sensing powers, it should happen soon." said Miriniva Grayfield who was hiding behind Professor Talu Muzki- Hibagon

"my sensing powers told me that Kur will be possessing you in the next twenty minutes by dropping your blood sugar level down without you noticing it." said Lexi Saturday standing next to Zak.

"he likes to drop your blood sugar down, Zak." said Drew.

"yeah." said Zak

Everyone was quiet

"last time Kur possessed me, he said my blood sugar was my weakness." said Zak.

"but I thought your weakness was when your sad, scared or angry." said Drew.

"that too." said Zak.

"why does Kur want to talk to Milyn for?" asked Dawn Saturday who was hiding behind Samuel Grayfield

"I think he feels sorry for Milyn's nephew." said Zak.

"that's kind of nice of him." said Dr. Pachacutec.

Lexi looked at her watch.

"Zak, it's been twenty minutes." said Lexi.

"I know." said a scary voice.

Lexi looked down at Zak and noticed that his eyes were glowing red.

Lexi gasped and back away from Zak.

Kur started laughing evilly.

"hello, Secret Scientist, it's been a while since the last time we spoke to each other." said Kur speaking through Zak's mouth

Everyone gasped.

"why am I on the ground?" asked Kur.

No one answered him.

Kur got up from the ground.

"yes, Kur it's been three days since you possessed Zak." said Nina.

"I like possessing Zak, it's fun." said Kur.

"not fun for Zak." said Alina.

"what is it that you want, Kur?" asked Dr. Grimes

Kur looked to his left and saw Milyn outside on the ground with Komodo

"I feel so sorry for Milyn's nephew." said Kur bowing in front of everyone which caused them to gasp.


End file.
